The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus provided with Near Field Communication (NFC) functions has been proposed. A plurality of functions provided by NFC include a card emulation function. As a known technology, a technology has been disclosed, for example, by which a user terminal causes an in-store smartphone to read a coupon identification (ID) using the NFC card emulation function.